Escape de Berk
by Lord Wilder
Summary: Si Astrid no alcanza a seguir a Hiccup a tiempo, y este termina escapando.¿Que sucedera con Hiccup y que pasara en la isla cuando el heredero no este? Nuevos amigos y drama, un toque de los libros.
1. Input

Capitulo 1:

Hiccup miro hacia el claro donde se encontraba Toothless y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo, después se dio cuenta de que nunca había venido tan temprano por Toothless.

-Vamos Toothless, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones...por siempre- Murmuró Hiccup

Le dolía tener que marcharse de Berk, pero no podía mantener la farsa por más tiempo, al día siguiente tendría su examen final. Matar a una Pesadilla Monstruosa, frente a Gobber, Astrid, el resto del Pueblo y si los barcos llegaban, también SU PADRE.

Hasta ahora solo había ocupado técnicas no-violentas para ocuparse de los dragones, pero sospechaba que en este caso no iba a resultar, una Pesadilla Monstruosa era demasiado peligrosa, y cualquier error le podía costar la vida, ya había ocurrido antes, y no quería ser el siguiente.

-Lo sé amigo, pero será lo mejor para todos- dijo Hiccup, frente a una expresión de Toothless

Siempre supo el riesgo de su situación, pero tenía la esperanza de que eligieran a Astrid para el examen final, era lo obvio, pero al parecer, lo había hecho demasiado bien, incluso comparado con la chica vikinga, sonrío pensando en eso, pero se pudo triste al recordar a Astrid, pese a todos los progresos que había demostrado en las últimas 3 semanas, lo único que había ganado de Astrid era odio, intento disculparse con ella después de la elección, pero ella no lo escucho, ahora Hiccup tendría que guardar sus sentimientos y tener que marcharse, aunque le doliera.

-Muy Bien, partamos, pero antes veamos el pueblo por última vez- dijo Hiccup

El Night Fury dio un salto y ya estaban volando, Hiccup vio con el rabillo del ojo una figura rubia en el bosque, pero creyó que era su imaginación, no sospechaba que Astrid lo estaba siguiendo, y de que en esos momentos se estaba escondiendo por el sonido del Night Fury, demasiado conocido en todo Berk. Sin embargo, no alcanzo a ver a Hiccup sobre el dragón.

-Demonios, si ese dragón vio a Hiccup, él está perdido- pensó Astrid

Lejos de ahí, el Night Fury daba vueltas sobre el Pueblo, muy alto para ser visto, o para que Hiccup viera a alguien, él estaba pensando en donde ir después de marcharse, había varios asentamientos vikingos hacia el sur y el oeste, pero la gran mayoría estaban en guerra contra los dragones, sin embargo recordó una tribu que no tenía problemas con los dragones, cuando era más pequeño, con unos 11 o 12 años, acompaño a su padre en algunos de sus viajes a las otras tribus, debido a su papel como heredero de la aldea, sin embargo, estos viajes fueron una pesadilla, por el mareo y porque tuvo que soportar la peor compañía posible, Snotlout también viajó ya que los adultos ya sospechaban de que Hiccup no podría ser un gran líder, ya que era todo lo que un Vikingo no es, en cambio Snotlout era el vikingo ideal, y era el primo de Hiccup, el sobrino de Stoick y el 2do en la línea de sucesión.

En ese viaje desembarcaron en varias aldeas, la gran mayoría parecidas a Berk, el típico jefe parecido a Stoick y su respectivo heredero que siempre se parecía a Snotlout, en las cuales hacían alianzas, permanecían 1 o 2 días y luego partían, y así sucesivamente hasta que llegaron a uno de los últimos lugares que debían visitar, Hiccup ya estaba harto de las bromas y torturas a las que le sometía Snotlout cuando Stoick no estaba. Justamente Snotlout lo estaba amenazando de dejarlo en la próxima isla, cuando los vigías gritaron de que había dragones a la vista, Hiccup se asusto, era la primera vez que salía de Berk y se encontraban con dragones, vio a Snotlout corriendo dentro del barco y a Stoick dando órdenes de que no atacaran a los dragones, Hiccup creyó haber escuchado mal, así que se acercó a su padre, mientras observaba que los dragones parecían ignorarlos.

-Ignórenlos, como ellos nos están ignorando, pero si llegan a atacarnos, respondan con todo- Gritó Stoick

-Papá, papá... dragones!- gritó Hiccup

-Lo sé, no soy ciego- Bramó Stoick

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó un atemorizado Hiccup

-Nada- Dijo Stoick

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hiccup

-Nada, estamos en las tierras de la tribu Bog-Burglar y los dragones no son enemigos de sus miembros, son gente extraña, pero como queremos ser bien recibidos, no atacaremos a sus mascotas- Dijo Stoick

-¿Pero cómo pueden ser amigos de los dragones?- Preguntó Hiccup

-Al parecer, sus dragones no atacan su ganado, se alimentan de peces, y en el invierno ayudan haciendo fogatas en la isla, entre otras cosas- Dijo Stoick

-¿Entonces, esos dragones que vemos están pescando?- Preguntó nuevamente Hiccup

-Asi parece- Respondió su Padre

El pueblo no era muy diferente a Berk, pero su gente si, era una tribu en la que sus guerreros eran exclusivamente mujeres, en cambio los hombres se dedicaban a otras labores, había herreros, leñadores, pescadores y exploradores; el jefe de la tribu también era mujer y la heredera también, era un poco menor que Hiccup, y lo que más le sorprendió es que también era un poco más pequeña, era una excelente espadachín, tenía ojos verdes y un cabello rubio que parecía nunca haber sido tocado por un peine, le había caído bien de inmediato a Hiccup, era la persona más parecida a el que había visto en todo el viaje, Snotlout, al verse decepcionado de esta tribu, ignoro a la heredera, casi no bajo de los barcos en toda la visita, diciendo de que la tribu era demasiado extraña para su gusto, Stoick no quiso reprenderlo, solo necesitaba a Hiccup para estar firmar los tratados, debido a varios retrasos,

fue la visita que mas duró, pero a Hiccup se hizo poco, esa isla era como Berk, pero con todo lo que a Hiccup desearía tener en su isla, aquí al ser las mujeres los guerreros de su aldea, y al dejarle a los hombres los demás trabajos, ser como Hiccup era casi normal, pero pese a eso, sabía de que Berk era su hogar, y aun con todos los inconvenientes que él tenía en la aldea, no tenía la menor intención de dejar Berk, además, no soportaba a los dragones, durante estuvieron en la isla vieron muy pocos, pero después de hacerse migo de la heredera, ella le dijo que los dragones estaban fuera de la isla, mientras su tribu tuviera visitas, el nombre de la chica era ...

-Camicazi- Murmuró Hiccup, sumergido en sus pensamientos

Toothless hizo un sonido para indicarle a Hiccup si acaso le estaba hablando a él.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya sé donde podemos ir- Dijo Hiccup

Hizo que Toothless bajara un poco para observar mejor Berk, y se encontró con que en la bahía estaban los barcos de la aldea de vuelta, y logró divisar la silueta de su padre hablando con Gobber, pese a la distancia, el brillo metálico del brazo de Gobber era visible, Hiccup pensó que probablemente en esos momentos, el herrero tenía que estar contando a su jefe los progresos que había tenido Hiccup en su entrenamiento, como había vencido o humillado a varios dragones, superando incluso a Astrid, y finalmente siendo elegido para matar a la Pesadilla Monstruosa, Hiccup no podía ver bien la cara de Stoick, pero supuso que debía estar sonriendo, cosa extraña en él, se preguntaba si cambiaría mucho su expresión cuando se diera cuenta que su hijo no estaba, probablemente no se daría cuenta hasta el anochecer, cuando empezara el toque de queda en la aldea; los últimos días había llegado muy tarde a su hogar, debido al entrenamiento con Toothless, cosa que sabía Gobber, y que le diría a su padre; también vio a el resto del ejercito descansando en los muelles, a sus compañeros, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Fishlegs cerca de los muelles, probablemente esperando a sus padres, pero Astrid no estaba, probablemente estaba entrenando en el bosque, aunque esto no tenía lógica si ya lo habían elegido a él para el examen final, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros cuando se fueran, tal vez Snotlout se alegraría, pero Fishlegs lloraría, a los gemelos tal vez los impresionaría, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Astrid, probablemente sentiría tristeza por perder a un compañero, pero siendo Hiccup, quizás le diera lo mismo, en medio de sus pensamientos Hiccup escuchó el típico gritó de -Abajo!-, sabiendo que no tenía más tiempo, se elevó hasta quedar cubierto por las nubes y se dirigió hacia el sureste


	2. Viaje y Repercusiones

Capitulo 2

El sol ya se ocultaba, abajo, solo había un mar encabritado y algunas islas rocosas, restos de naufragios vikingos y de vez en cuando algún dragón descansando; si bien el Night Fury era el dragón más rápido, Hiccup sabía que no llegaría ese día a su destino, se demoraría uno o dos, por lo que había llevado comida suficiente para una semana, también llevaba algunas herramientas, un mapa que robó de las cosas de su padre y una caña de pescar.

Toothless podía pescar en casi cualquier lugar, así que su alimentación no era problema, lo que le preocupaba era un buen lugar para dormir, una cueva era ideal, pero en esos parajes era necesario pelear para ganarla. Esos y otros pensamientos inundaban a Hiccup, mientras el anochecer le quitaba el lugar al atardecer.

Stoick estaba preocupado, tenía en sus manos el casco de Valhallarama, sentía que era el momento para dárselo a su hijo, pero este no aparecía, afuera ya anochecía, Gobber le dijo que era normal que Hiccup llegara tarde, que "eran los problemas de ser una celebridad"; pero esto era el colmo, el toque de queda empezaba en 15 minutos y no había señal del heredero.

Finalmente decidió salir a buscarlo, como jefe de la aldea podía hacer excepciones con respecto al toque de queda, pero primero iba a ver a Gobber, tal vez él sabía dónde podía encontrarse Hiccup.

Llegó a la herrería, donde Gobber estaba reparando los implementos dañados de los barcos, golpeó la puerta, y Gobber salió a recibirlo.

-¡Stoick! ¿Ya viste a Hiccup? ¿Te mostró sus habilidades?- Dijo un alegre Gobber

-Vengo por lo contrario, no hay señal de Hiccup, ¿no lo has visto o te ha enviado un mensaje?- Le respondió un angustiado Stoick

-No, lo que me dices es raro, nunca se queda hasta tan tarde, tal vez se está preparando para mañana, total es un día muy especial, quizás se quedo en el bosque entrenando, como tu hace mucho tiempo, ¿No recuerdas que hiciste lo mismo a su edad?- Pregunto Gobber

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero esa vez me estuve preparando desde varios meses antes, y tenía el permiso de mi padre.- Respondió Stoick

-Él no sabía que llegaste, así que no puede haberte preguntado. –Respondió Gobber

-Pero en ese caso te habría preguntado a ti, tú eras el jefe interino de la aldea mientras yo y Spitelout estábamos afuera- Dijo Stoick

-Tal vez tengas razón, quizás haya que armar una búsqueda –Respondió un pensativo Gobber

-Eso es que estuve pensando, pero necesito tu opinión- Dijo Stoick

-Vamos, pero no despiertes a toda la aldea, solo lleva a los que les tengas más confianza, no más de 10 compañeros- Dijo Gobber-. Y no lleves a Spitelout, si Snotlout se entera, le hará la vida imposible a Hiccup.

-Spitelout es mi hermano, y le tiene cariño a Hiccup, pero tienes razón, no me arriesgare, parece que Hiccup al fin logró lo que quería, y no quiero que lo pierda por mi culpa- Dijo Stoick

Stoick esperó que Gobber cerrara la herrería y fueron a despertar al grupo de confianza del Jefe.

El ultimo rayo de sol desapareció, Hiccup hizo aterrizar a Toothless en una isla, no tan rocosa como las otras, en la que se veía un agujero en medio de las rocas, era un lugar acogedor, seco y con suficiente espacio para los 2, Toothless hizo su típica cama, que consistía en encender una parte del suelo, apagarla y acostarse sobre ella, Hiccup reunió algunos palos, cosa que no fue difícil, y hizo que Toothless los encendiera.

Luego se acostó cerca de su dragón, quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Toothless, viendo lo cansado que estaba su jinete, mantuvo encendido toda la noche el fuego toda la noche, los dragones no se fatigan tan rápido como los humanos, Toothless podía volar varios días seguidos, lo suficiente para encontrar tierra, pero sin su cola completa necesitaba a Hiccup para poder volar.

Al día siguiente, Hiccup despertó, tenía mucha hambre, no comía nada desde que habían salido de Berk, vio a Toothless en la orilla, mirando atentamente el mar, de un momento a otro, sumergió su cabeza en el agua, y saco un pez, inmediatamente lo engulló, mientras Hiccup lo observaba, al darse cuenta de que su jinete había despertado, Toothless fue hacia él y se quedo mirándolo, como preguntándole hacia donde se dirigían ahora.

Hiccup sacó algo de comer de su bolso, salió de la cueva y empezó a estudiar el lugar en el que habían aterrizado, era una isla pequeña, sin árboles, pero con una gran cantidad de madera, como si hubiera sido un aserradero. Había un bote abandonado cerca de la orilla. Termino de comer. Y volvió a la cueva.

Luego sacó el mapa de su padre y fue ubicándose, según el mapa, estaban en un puesto avanzado abandonado de una tribu vecina. Llevaban un poco más de la mitad del recorrido, a ese paso llegarían en la tarde.

Stoick despertó, habían estado buscando casi toda la noche y no habían encontrado nada, Hiccup había desaparecido sin dejar rastro; ya había decidido suspender la ceremonia, le dejarían el honor a otro, mientras tanto la noticia se esparció por la aldea, ya no era un secreto, el hijo del jefe había desaparecido.

La búsqueda fue tediosa, partieron en total 12 personas, entre los mejores amigos y familiares de Stoick, fueron hacia el bosque, hacia la zona en la que Gobber creía que entrenaba Hiccup, sin embargo, no encontraron nada, ni siquiera alguna señal de que alguien hubiera entrenado ahí, luego partieron hacia los montes que coronaban Berk, pero era imposible subir, solo un dragón podría haber subido, luego se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el bosque, esta vez en la dirección donde entrenaba Astrid, pero no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para encontrar el lago o los árboles derribados, que eran señales claras del aterrizaje y el posterior entrenamiento de Toothless.

Después volvieron, ya había amanecido, y todos estaban demasiados cansados para seguir, la ceremonia se suspendió, el Pesadilla Monstruosa viviría algunos días más, pero a Stoick o al resto de la aldea no le preocupaba eso, sino de si se dejaría como heredero a Snotlout, o se esperaría a encontrar a Hiccup, una decisión difícil, ya que quien la tomaba era Stoick.

-¿Ya decidiste?- Preguntó un ansioso Gobber

-Si, pero tal vez no les guste a todos- Respondió Stoick

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso decidiste dejar a Snotlout?- Preguntó un extrañado Gobber

-Claro que no, decidí que en caso de que me pase algo, el cargo pasara a Spitelout o Snotlout, pero si Hiccup aparece, el será el legitimo heredero.- Respondió Stoick

-Snotlout no estará contento, estuvo toda la mañana impresionando a los demás hablando mal de Hiccup, y diciendo de que ahora él era el heredero, hasta que Astrid le pegó un puñetazo para callarlo- Dijo Gobber, intentando animar a Stoick.

-Estos 2 siempre se han odiado, eran demasiado diferentes –Murmuró Stoick

-¿Astrid con Snotlout?, tal vez, Astrid siempre termina pegándole un puñetazo- Dijo Gobber

No, Hiccup con Snotlout, pese a ser de la misma sangre se odian, es raro, yo siempre me lleve bien con Spitelout.- Respondió Stoick

-Porque ambos eran muy parecidos, en cambio Hiccup, era el mas débil, incluso tu se lo decías, ¿no recuerdas lo que dije después del último ataque, cuando Hiccup dijo que había derribado un Night Fury?- Replicó Gobber

- Dijiste que lo iba a seguir intentándolo, hasta que lo recono…

Pero Stoick no termino la frase, ahora todo tenía sentido, la necesidad de Hiccup de ser reconocido, el supuesto Night Fury que había derribado, que salía hasta muy tarde todos los días, el Night Fury que algunos decían haber escuchado el día anterior, el mismo día de la desaparición de Hiccup….

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te comió la lengua un Terror?- Le preguntó Gobber

-Gobber, ¡eso es!, ¿recuerdas el Night Fury que algunos dijeron haber escuchado ayer?- Dijo Stoick

-Claro, pero en mi opinión probablemente fue la imaginación de algunos, un Night Fury nunca ataca de día, y además nadie lo vio, ni siquiera daño algo- Replicó Gobber

-¡Pero recuerda!, Hiccup dijo que había derribado un Night Fury el día del ataque, pero nadie le creyó, luego, esa misma mañana salió a buscarlo, y si llegó tarde todos los días del entrenamiento, tal vez se quedaba buscándolo después de entrenar, y si ayer lo encontró, con las habilidades que según tú había adquirido, quizás lo enfrentó, pero nunca nadie ha sobrevivido al ataque de un Night F….

Stoick casi cae de rodillas al darse cuenta, probablemente su hijo había muerto, combatiendo al dragón más peligroso, luego el Night Fury había huido, quizás llevaba sin darse cuenta todavía a Hiccup, o por lo menos su cuerpo, por eso no habían señales de él.

Gobber se quedo mudo al ver que Stoick podía tener razón, quizás Hiccup, en su afán de ser reconocido por Stoick y por Astrid, creyó que podía derrotar a un Night Fury, tenía fundamentos, Hiccup varias veces le preguntó sobre los Night Fury, incluso como acercarse y pelear con ellos, pero un dragón así no podía ser derrotado, para algunos los Night Fury eran el mismo Loki.

Stoick recapacito, ese solo era el peor de los casos, necesitaba pruebas concretas, todavía tenía esperanza. Saldrían a buscar de nuevo, esta vez irían más lejos, todavía habían varias zonas sin registrar. Irían bordeando la costa, y luego irían de nuevo al bosque, Stoick tenía el presentimiento de que ahí encontrarían algo.

Hacía frío, ya llevaban varias horas volando, Hiccup ya empezaba a dudar de su dirección, cuando divisaron la isla, era un poco más pequeña que Berk, había dragones cerca de la costa, volando en círculos sobre el mar, Hiccup supuso que estaban pescando, mas adelante había un muelle con algunos barcos vikingos y una aldea, hizo que Toothless virara un poco, hacia un bosque en el otro extremo de la isla, sentía que era demasiado imprudente llegar de la nada en un dragón a pedir asilo.

Después de aterrizar, Hiccup logró divisar a lo lejos un río, era ideal, ya que ambos estaban sedientos, después de beber y llenar su cantimplora, vio a Toothless mirando a lo lejos, como observando algo, luego vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Unos vikingos estaban persiguiendo a un Nadder, el dragón avanzaba demasiado rápido para los vikingos, sin embargo, pronto lo alcanzarían.

Hiccup asustado creyó que tal vez se había equivocado de isla, cuando se dio cuenta que los vikingos no eran mayores que él, es más, quien los dirigía era un poco más baja que él, además, parecían no estar dispuestos a matar al Nadder, más bien estaban _jugando_ con él.

Luego de eso lo alcanzaron y se subieron a él, Hiccup asombrado vio que él Nadder no los atacaba, más bien parecía acostarse y dejar a los vikingos en paz, sabiendo quienes eran los que estaban ahí, Hiccup montó a Toothless, avanzo un poco quedando a la vista de los vikingos, y habló.

-¡Camicazi!-Gritó Hiccup

Inmediatamente la figura que dirigía a los otros vikingos giró y se quedo mirando a Hiccup.

Lejos de ahí, de vuelta en Berk, Astrid Hofferson miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba.

_-¿Demonios Hiccup, donde te metiste?_

_Muy bien, eso será por ahora, quizás este un tiempo sin escribir, pero descuiden, terminaré la historia, esto solo es el principio._


	3. Aceptación

Capitulo 3:

Había un cielo despejado, era una isla con un clima más cálido que Berk, pero aun así hacía frio, especialmente para Hiccup, quien no sabía que le podría pasar ahora.

Tenía un buen plan, en lo teórico, pero en la práctica se le estaba haciendo un poco más difícil, ya había llegado a su destino, y el viaje no había sido malo, pero ahora estaba frente a un grupo de adolecentes de otra tribu, y no tenía idea de que debía o le podrían hacer. Pero para fortuna de Hiccup, ellos hablaron primero.

-¿Te conocemos?- Le preguntó una niña que inmediatamente le recordó a Tuffnut.

Hiccup tragó saliva, pero no tuvo que responderle.

-Espera, el me conoce, y yo creó _conocerlo, ¿_por casualidad acaso no eres Hiccup Horrendus Haddock tercero, el heredero de Berk?- Le preguntó Camicazi

Hiccup sonrió, aliviado, mientras Toothless se acostaba al lado de él.

-Correcto, soy él; tienes mejor memoria que yo Camicazi, no te reconocí inmediatamente- Le respondió Hiccup.

-En ese caso es bueno volver a verte amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso Berk de nuevo esta firmando tratados? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué haces con un Night Fury?, ni siquiera nosotros los hemos domesticados, son dragones muy orgullosos.- Le dijo Camicazi. Mientras se acercaba a Hiccup y observaba a Toothless.

-La verdad, Berk no está haciendo tratados de nuevo, he venido solo, me he escapado. En cuanto al Night Fury, su nombre es Toothless, es mi compañero.- Respondió; Toothless levantó la cabeza saludando, mientras el Nadder se levantaba observando al Night Fury.

-¿Que?, ¿te escapaste?- Dijo Camicazi

-Si, es una larga historia, pero finalmente no tuve otra opción, vine con la esperanza de que me ayudaran, ya que ustedes son la única tribu que conozco que no está en guerra con los dragones- Dijo Hiccup.

Camicazi miró al cielo, pensando en qué hacer, si Stoick se enteraba que su hijo estaba en esa isla podría provocar incluso una guerra con Berk, pero era su _amigo_, y era una obligación moral ayudar a los amigos, en fin, tendría que preguntarle a su madre, ella era la jefa y sabría qué hacer.

-Ya está atardeciendo, tendrás que contarnos la historia en la aldea, lo siento Hiccup, pero esto no puede permanecer en secreto- Dijo Camicazi.

-No importa, gracias por la ayuda Camicazi- Respondió Hiccup.

Hiccup montó a Toothless y siguió al grupo de adolecentes y al Nadder, viajando hacia la aldea.

…..

¿Sería su culpa?

Hiccup se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, al igual que Snotlout y otros chicos, pero ella nunca lo tomó en cuenta, muchas veces el intentó ser su amigo, pero ella lo ignoraba una y otra vez. Incluso después del entrenamiento con dragones, en el que Hiccup superó a todos, incluso a _ella, _más que amistad o admiración, lo que él había conseguido de todos los demás, se ganó _odio,_ pero después de su desaparición, ella sentía un nuevo sentimiento, _culpa._

Astrid Hofferson sentía culpa.

Culpa por ver como Stoick sufría por su hijo, culpa por ver a Gobber casi mudo y sin ánimo, culpa por que lo ultimó que le había dicho a Hiccup era que sus resultados en el entrenamiento solo había sido suerte y trampa, culpa porque sabía, que si lo que pensaban Stoick y Gobber era cierto, Hiccup habría combatido al Night Fury con el único propósito de impresionar a su padre y a _ella_.

Y ahora se sentía peor que cuando lo eligieron a él y no a ella para matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa.

…..

Stoick estaba afanado en seguir buscando, pese a que llevaban 2 días con sus noches rastreando a Hiccup, lo máximo que habían encontrado eran unas huellas de un dragón y otras de un adolecente cerca de donde entrenaba Astrid.

Se estaban abriendo paso desde la playa de Berk nuevamente hacia el bosque, en uno de los últimos lugares que no habían registrado. Gobber, Spitelout y varios más lo estaban ayudando. Entre ellos estaban los padres de Fishlegs y Astrid. Su hermano estaba algo sentido con él, por no haber confiado desde el principio con su ayuda, pero aún así por cariño a Hiccup ya llevaba un día despierto buscándolo.

Spitelout fue el primero en ver algo extraño, un claro cerca de un lago que no había un mes atrás, el jefe también lo vio y aceleró el paso hacia ese lugar.

El jefe sintió una sensación extraña al ver el lago.

El claro en realidad eran arboles de 30 metros de altura derribados por la caída de Toothless, cosa que los vikingos no sabían claro, y que los dejo con muchas dudas. Sin embargo en el claro había cosas aún más extrañas.

Había esqueletos de peces en una orilla, un bolso y una cuerda cerca de los huesos, y escamas negras. También huellas de dragón, más trozos de cuerda en el suelo, y unos pedazos de hierba extraña un poco más lejos.

Stoick, Gobber y Spitelout se dieron cuenta de que habían encontrado finalmente lo que estaban buscando.

….

¿Qué?

Hiccup estaba en un salón grande de la aldea, contándole a los jefes de la tribu Bog-Burglar su historia y como había llegado hasta ahí, con la esperanza de que lo ayudaran.

-Eso fue, me eligieron para matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa, pero yo no podía, le había ganado a los otros dragones con anguilas, con hierba draconiana, rascándoles su punto muerto y a un Terror con una luz brillante.- Dijo Hiccup

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?- Preguntó Camicazi.

-No, Astrid me intentó seguir un par de veces, pero no era muy difícil perderla, en cuanto a los demás y Gobber, estaban muy impresionados y solo me alagaban.- Respondió Hiccup

-¿Y tu padre?- Le preguntó Bertha, la madre de Camicazi.

-Estaba afuera navegando, en la última búsqueda de dragones del año, se llevo a la mayoría de los guerreros, solo quedaron los suficientes para defender la aldea y Gobber.- Respondió Hiccup.

-¿Y que dirá cuando sepa que su hijo está aquí?, nuestras tribus siempre han sido aliadas, pero si te ayudamos sería motivo más que suficiente para una guerra.-Le dijo un hombre que le recordó a su tío.

-Lo ideal sería que no se enterara, se volvería loco si supiera lo de Toothless, probablemente me desterraría, oh, es cierto, estoy fuera de la isla, así que no me puede desterrar, en fin, buscaría la forma de corregirme, y en cuanto a Toothless, no creo que le depare un buen destino; por favor, ya no puedo echarme atrás, he llegado demasiado lejos.- Les _suplicó_ Hiccup.

-Está bien, si te comportas como los demás de la aldea y ayudas por el bien común, tanto de humanos como dragones, te puedes quedar, pero también tendrás que ir al entrenamiento con dragones, como Camicazi y los demás jóvenes.- Le dijo Bertha.

-¿Entrenamiento con Dragones?- Pregunto un asustado Hiccup

-Tranquilo, no es como los de las demás aldeas, quedarás sorprendido.- Le dijo una sonriente Camicazi.

-Eso será por ahora, se pueden retirar.-Dijo la madre de Camicazi a los demás de la tribu.

-En cuanto a ti Hiccup, dormirás en un cuarto especial para invitados, el mismo que ocupaste la última vez que estuviste aquí, cuando no querías dormir en los barcos. Toothless tendrá su lecho con los demás dragones, lo más cerca posible de ti.-Le dijo la madre de Camicazi.

-Muchas gracias por todo- Respondió Hiccup.

…..

Gobber dejó en el suelo las últimas cosas que habían encontrado en el lago a los pies de Stoick. El jefe se veía cansado y decepcionado, al igual que Spitelout, quien estaba cerca del jefe y el mismo Gobber.

-¿Qué crees que es Gobber?- Preguntó Spitelout

-Es uno de los bolsos de Hiccup, al igual que esos trozos de cuerda y esas huellas.- Le respondió Gobber

-¿Y las demás cosas?- Preguntó Stoick.

-Son escamas de un dragón que nunca he visto, una hierba inútil y las otras huellas- Respondió Gobber.

-¿Y qué sentido le das?-Preguntó Spitelout

-Es obvio- Gruño Stoick –Hiccup bajo con la cuerda hacia el claro donde se encontraba el dragón, probablemente un Night Fury, se sacó el bolso para luchar con él, la hierba no me la explico, quizás la ocupo para distraer al dragón, el Night Fury llevaba semanas ahí, era el que Hiccup había derribado la noche del último ataque, quizás lo derribo con esa máquina extraña que tiene, eso explica los otros trozos de cuerda y los arboles derribados, el Night Fury logró desenredarse y se recuperó de sus heridas, alimentándose de los peces, cuyos esqueletos habían. Hiccup lo enfrento, hay varias huellas, pero ninguna mancha de sangre, ni de Hiccup o él dragón, quizás Hiccup intentó subirse a él para atacar sus alas, el Night Fury empezó a volar, y...-

Stoick no quiso terminar su frase, quedó en silencio, su hijo había _muerto._

-Mientras no encontremos a Hiccup, o a su cuerpo, no abandonare la esperanza- Dijo Gobber

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Spitelout

-Nosotros tampoco- Dijeron varias voces.

Detrás de una manta cerca de Gobber salieron Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Astrid, esta ultima callada y sin mirar a Stoick.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el estadio entrenando con…. Oh, es cierto, Gobber está aquí también- Dijo Spitelout

-Perder un compañero es algo que nos duele a todos, no solo a ustedes- Dijo Fishlegs – Lo quieran o no también lo buscaremos.

-¿Acaso no escucharon?, fue un Night Fury, nadie ha sobrevivido al ataque de un Night Fury.- Dijo Spitelout. -Hiccup Horrendus Haddock I, el tátara tátara abuelo de Hiccup, fue el mejor cazador de dragones de la historia, mató a 3 Pesadillas solo cuando tenía 14, pero cuando tenía 35, en medio de un ataque de dragones, salió a enfrentar a un Night Fury, pero lo único que encontraron de él fue su cuchillo, su casco medio quemado y su hacha, los que por descendencia tienen los Haddock y los Hofferson.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Astrid mirando su hacha.

-El cuchillo lo tenía Hiccup y el casco lo tiene Snotlout, ya que Hiccup Haddock I tuvo un hijo y una hija, del hijo descendemos yo, Stoick, Snotlout y Hiccup, pero la hija se casó con un Hofferson y al hacha paso por su familia hasta ti.- Le dijo Stoick.

-¿Mi casco es tan _antiguo_?- Dijo Snotlout

-Ese no es el tema, lo que les quería decir Spitelout era que es casi imposible sobrevivir al ataque de un Night Fury, si ese fue el caso de Hiccup, ya no se qué creer.-Dijo Stoick.

….


	4. Sorpresa

Capitulo 4:

El invierno ya estaba a las puertas de los reinos europeos, los aldeanos ordenaban sus provisiones y protegían a sus animales, rezando para que el invierno pasara sin mayores inconvenientes, pero, en el norte, los vikingos todavía se daban el lujo de navegar, comerciando con los pueblos escoceses, hostigando uno que otro pueblo sajón o romano en Gran Bretaña, o haciendo los últimos viajes entre Noruega y sus colonias en Groenlandia.

Sin embargo, algunas tribus tenían más problemas que la nieve o el frío, en especial _una_.

En la isla de Berk, los hombres trabajaban creando senderos seguros entre las casas, el salón común, y la armería. Las mujeres tejían abrigos para sus familias, ordenaban las provisiones o protegían a sus animales en cobertizos que los protegieran de la nieve. En resumen, era lo normal para los pueblos nórdicos, pero además tenían otras tareas.

Los vikingos, casi nunca se atacan entre ellos en invierno, primero, porque ahora estaban en paz, y segundo, porque el agua congelada corrompía hasta los mejores barcos. Y los romanos, no tenían barcos tan buenos como los vikingos, no podían navegar por los mares del Norte en el invierno.

Sin embargo, Gobber le entregaba a cada familia un conjunto de armas que debían guardar,

Ya que en caso de un ataque de dragones, la gran cantidad de nieve haría casi imposible abastecerse rápidamente de armas.

-Listo- Dijo el herrero de Berk después de entregar el último fardo a Fishlegs

-Muchas gracias, Gobber. ¡Nos vemos!- Le dijo el regordete y risueño adolecente.

-Hasta luego- Se despidió el herrero, cerrando la ventana. Había sido un proceso tristemente tedioso y largo esta vez, ya que esta vez Gobber lo tenía que hacer solo.

En el salón común de la aldea se estaban almacenando las reservas de peces y de alcohol, indispensable para los vikingos, sobre todo en invierno. Pero además, se acondicionaba como refugio, de suficiente espacio como para casi todas las familias, pero que por ahora, y si pasaban un invierno tranquilo, no albergaría a nadie. Habían varios vikingos adentro, hablando entre ellos, bebiendo o simplemente sentados junto al fuego. Dos hombres fornidos, con largas barbas oscuras, hablaban entre ellos.

-… y logramos juntar suficiente leña para varios meses, si esos gusanos no atacan, pasaremos un buen invierno y podremos reparar todos los barcos sin tener que talar otra vez.- Le dijo Spitelout a su hermano.

-Muy bien; aunque creo que si lo harán… y créeme, los estaré_ esperando_- Le respondió Stoick, acariciando el hacha que tenía a su lado.

Spitelout guardo silencio un momento, mirando el rostro de su hermano, Hiccup ya llevaba una semana desaparecido.

-El último grupo de exploradores ya llegó, dicen que no hay señales en toda la isla de Hi… de dragones- Dijo Spitelout.

Stoick no le respondió, absorto en sus pensamientos, este invierno probablemente será el más triste de su vida.

-¡¿Que?- Gritó Hiccup, boquiabierto, cuando vio por primera vez en qué consistía el entrenamiento con dragones en la tribu Bog-Burglar.

Delante de él había una especie de estadio, muy parecido al de Berk, pero más grande y sin barras en el techo; adentro había varios dragones con otros vikingos alrededor, y en los lugares donde usualmente se ponían armas había implementos para los dragones, un poco más trabajados que los que tenía Hiccup.

-¿Sorprendido?- Le preguntó Camicazi.

-Claro que si, la última vez que vine esto no estaba - Le respondió un _extrañado _Hiccup.

-Eso es fácil de explicar, cada vez que las otras tribus vienen aquí, escondemos todo esto, y aparentamos no tener esta osadía – Le dijo Bertha.

-¿Osadía? Pero, si ustedes ya conviven con los dragones y todas las tribus lo saben, ¿para que se preocupan de esconder _esto?_- Les preguntó Hiccup. -No _creo_ que haya una gran diferencia.

-Hay un gran trecho entre estar en paz con los dragones y de poder domarlos al punto de poder volar en ellos, si las demás tribus lo supieran, no solo nos considerarían extraños, sino también una amenaza- Le respondió la madre de Camicazi.

-¿Que crees que te hubieran dicho si te hubieran sorprendido con el Night Fury en Berk? –Le Dijo Camicazi- Obviamente no algo bueno, entonces piensa que le harían a nuestra aldea si no fuera _uno_, sino _todos_ los que viven junto a los dragones.

-Obviamente no algo bueno- Murmuró Hiccup- Espera… ¿¡Es Toothless!

El dragón negro avanzaba desde un rincón de la arena, observando cuidadosamente todos los detalles del lugar, hasta que vio a las tres figuras a algunos metros de él.

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Hiccup, quien no lo pudo evitar y cayó de espalda, con su dragón intentando lamerlo, y con Camicazi y su madre riéndose a pocos metros.

-¡Tranquilo Toothless!- Intentaba decir Hiccup, durante varios segundos, hasta que el dragón se detuvo y se coloco a su lado. -Tranquilo, así, a mí también me da gusto de verte- Decía Hiccup entremedio de las risas de sus compañeras.

-Vaya, tu dragón es muy efusivo…jajaja- Le dijo Camicazi, intentando no reírse.

Y lo era, más de lo normal, porque al parecer, a Toothless le agradaba tanto el lugar como a Hiccup. Además del Night Fury también habían otros dragones, entre ellos, el Nadder del que había visto antes, unos Terror y un Pesadilla Monstruosa, esos dragones (excepto los Terror claro), también tenían sillas para jinetes, pero no tenían el timón que tenía Toothless, porque no tenían herida la cola.

-Las clases consisten casi siempre en carreras, tiro al arco en vuelo, persecución aérea o búsqueda, que fue lo que viste el día que llegaste- Le dijo Camicazi – Además, cada vez que viene alguien de otra tribu, competimos entre nosotros y el que gana debe llevar todas las sillas, las riendas y las cosas que ocupan los dragones a una isla cercana, y si lo hace sin problemas, se gana el derecho de ser el campeón de nuestra aldea, el que lucha contra el campeón de la aldea visitante en los juegos que hacemos para entretenerlos.

-Entiendo- Dijo Hiccup.

-Muy bien, basta de charla, monten a sus dragones- Dijo Bertha a ellos, y a los adolecentes que había visto Hiccup cuando llegó a la isla, y que no había visto ahora por estar concentrado en Toothless.

Había 7 o 8, contando a Camicazi, todos ellos tenían entre 14 y 16 años. Entre ellos le llamarón la atención la niña que se parecía a Tuffnut, un chico de pelo castaño un poco más joven que Hiccup que le hizo un ademán, un adolecente con el pelo negro alto y musculoso que le recordó a Snotlout, que hizo una mueca que parecía una risa cuando vio a Hiccup -parecía ser el mayor entre ellos- y un pelirrojo un poco más alto que Hiccup que no se fijó en él, observando a Toothless fijamente.

-Hoy te deben perseguir a ti Hiccup, por ser nuestro invitado, es muy sencillo, solo debes salir disparado hacia el cielo y los demás deberán salir persiguiéndote, debes volver al estadio sin que ninguno logre alcanzarte; y así podremos comprobar si son ciertas las leyendas que hablan acerca de la velocidad de los Night Fury-Le dijo la madre de Camicazi.

-De acuerdo, por mi está bien.-Dijo Hiccup, sonriendo, mientras Toothless lo miraba como preguntándole que iban a hacer.

-No te se hará fácil, hasta ahora ningún dragón a alcanzado a Camicazi en vuelo, y persiguiendo es como una _flecha_ – Añadió Bertha.

-Estoy seguro que Toothless podrá hacerlo- Le respondió Hiccup, mientras montaba a su dragón.- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

De inmediato Camicazi y los otros se subieron a sus dragones, entre ellos algunos Nadder y un par de Pesadillas Monstruosas, lo que sorprendió a Hiccup. Casi de inmediato Bertha gritó – ¡Ya!- Y Toothless saltó hacia el cielo, subiendo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a las nubes más cercanas.

Luego de eso, Hiccup hizo virar a Toothless hasta quedar en dirección hacia el horizonte.

Hiccup creyó que ya había ganado el desafío; pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando escucho voces detrás de él, atrás, a no más de 50 metros, venían Camicazi y un par de sus compañeros, gritándose instrucciones entre ellos; pese a haber perdido a la mayoría en las nubes, ellos habían logrado seguirlo y si no fuera por la velocidad de Toothless, ya lo _habrían_ alcanzado.

-¡Por Thor! Son más rápidos de lo que pensaba Toothless – Dijo Hiccup a su dragón, indicándole que debían ir más rápido.

Pensó que lo mejor era subir hasta quedar tapado por alguna nube, para luego bajar a toda velocidad y volver al estadio sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, pero se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible, ya que al salir de la nube sintió que Toothless intentaba volver a ella de inmediato, advirtiéndole de que habían un par de dragones debajo de ellos.

Sin esa salida, y sabiendo de que no podía seguir volando en círculos por dentro de la nube, decidió que lo mejor era salir por un lado y luego descender en picada, confiando en la velocidad del Night Fury, para llegar a su objetivo.

Al principio salió perfecto, ya que vio a Camicazi y a los otros todavía volando por debajo de la nube, sin verlo todavía, por lo que Toothless empezó a descender casi verticalmente, logrando tal velocidad que los otros no se daban cuenta de que el Night Fury había descendido.

Sin embargo, el camuflaje negro de los Night Fury es indetectable de noche, pero de día sobresale en el cielo, por lo que los otros alumnos que habían quedado rezagados lo habían visto y habían empezado a perseguirlo impidiéndole llegar al estadio.

Viéndose acorralado, volvió a subir, siendo visto y perseguido por todos ahora.

Sin muchas opciones, empezó a dar un largo rodeo para intentar perderlos.

_20 Minutos después._

La estrategia de Hiccup estaba dando resultado, los otros dragones ya se estaban cansando de perseguirlo a esa velocidad, mientras que Toothless todavía volaba con el mismo ritmo que al empezar.

Dándose cuenta de su ventaja, hizo que Toothless girara sorpresivamente hacia el estadio, dejando a los demás detrás, Camicazi y los otros intentaron alcanzarlo, pero sus dragones ya estaban cansados y el Night Fury era demasiado rápido, Hiccup y Toothless ya estaban bebiendo agua para cuando llegaron los demás.

-¡Increíble!- Fue lo primero que dijo Camicazi al llegar- ¡Toothless es el dragón más rápido que he visto! Definitivamente no tiene rivales en esta isla.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño, que reconoció como uno de los que lo habían logrado seguir junto con Camicazi. -Desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie ha logrado escapar de la persecución, eres el mejor jinete que he visto. Mi nombre es Lars, gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente- Dijo Hiccup estrechando la mano del aludido.

Antes de poder recibir los elogios y las felicitaciones de los otros jinetes, Bertha apareció y todos se callaron.

-Buen trabajo, Hiccup.-Dijo la madre de Camicazi.-Debes estar orgulloso, hace mucho que alguien no era alcanzado en este desafío. Tienes un muy buen dragón y eres un excelente jinete, son una buena combinación. Ganaste el desafío –Agregó- por lo que tú eliges el próximo; para los demás, eso sería todo por hoy.

-Si maestra- Respondieron todos.

Inmediatamente todos lo rodearon a él y a Toothless felicitándolos por lo logrado, preguntándole cosas o viendo al Nightfury desde más cerca. Camicazi le hablaba sobre lo increíblemente veloz que era Toothless y Lars le decía algo relativo a que el Night Fury era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a la algo llamado la _Muerte Verde, _e inclusola chica que se parecía a Tuffnut le preguntaba coquetamente si le podía enseñar a volar mejor.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Stoick no prestaba mayor atención, absorto por la emoción del momento y por un nuevo sentimiento que estaba entrando en su corazón, al principio no lo reconoció, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era, _nostalgia_.

Hiccup estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo aceptado por algo que realmente hacía, sin tener que hacer algo que detestaba. Pero pese a todo, había un vacío; le fascinaba estar en ese lugar, pero sentía nostalgia de su hogar y se sentía extraño por estar siendo felicitando por personas que había acabado de conocer.

Llevaba una menos de una semana en esa isla y ya sentía nostalgia.

Y sabía que más temprano que tarde debería volver con las personas que había conocido toda su vida, que lo habían menospreciado, pero que debía enfrentar; y más importante aún, enfrentarse a su destino.

Absorto en esos pensamientos, Hiccup fue interrumpido por Toothless que con un empujón no muy suave le recordó que tenía que mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Sonriente, Hiccup les agradeció y se despidió de ellos.

Se fue charlando aldea abajo con Lars sobre los diferentes desafíos que había para elegir y observando impresionado, cómo los aldeanos y los dragones trabajaban juntos preparándose para el invierno.

En ese momento, Hiccup descubrió su destino, el debería transformar a Berk a semejanza de esta isla, y daría incluso su vida por eso.

Y así empezó el invierno, el más feliz de la vida de Hiccup.

-*-\/-*-

_Después de 4 meses, lo peor del invierno ya había pasado, y tanto en los reinos nórdicos como en Europa, había sido un invierno tranquilo, por lo que los barcos romanos pronto empezarían a navegar por los mares del norte, cosa que tenía preocupados tanto a los vikingos como a los dragones, que, sabiendo que las reservas de alimentos se acababan, saldrían nuevamente de caza, una nueva temporada de guerra entre los tres bandos había llegado. _

…_.httyd….._

_**Muy bien, ese fue el capitulo 4, grax a Wolf, por publicar el primer fanfic de httyd en español que leí, y a también a Loti-Miko por seguir con su historia y no abandonarla (sigue así hasta terminarla, además claro, por las reviews, esta vez no me demorare tanto con el siguiente cap. PD: El tema de fondo de la historia cuando Hiccup estaba volando será Immigrant Song de Led Zeppelín…xDDD**_


	5. La Muerte Verde

Capitulo 5: Death

El invierno ya pasó, Europa volvía a la normalidad.

Los hunos se volvían a levantarse en el Este, hace un par de siglos habían conquistado y destruido el Imperio Romano del Oeste, llegando hasta la mismísima Roma, pero en el Este, Constantinopla resistió y con ellos, esa mitad del Imperio, siendo aún la potencia del continente.

Estos Romanos del oriente se enfrentaban con diversas amenazas, en el Oeste los godos invadían la península ibérica, amenazando la Galia, en el sur nuevos reyes africanos se disputaban los terrenos desocupados por el antiguo imperio, concentrándose en Cartago y amenazando a Sicilia y todo el Mediterráneo, en el Este los hunos se enfrentaban entre ellos y contra los persas, los chinos y los propios romanos, en el Sureste algunos espías hablaban de un supuesto nuevo profeta, que estaba reuniendo fuerzas entre los judíos en Jerusalén, en Gran Bretaña los sajones dominaban después de que la isla fue abandonada por los romanos.

Sin embargo, estos seguían luchando con los barcos romanos que iban y venían del Canal de la Mancha y los mares del Norte, además los sajones luchaban contra los resistentes escoceses, compuestos también por vikingos, que atacaban continuamente a los romanos y a los sajones, defendiendo a sus aliados .

Todas estas amenazas tenían los romanos, pero su numeroso ejercito, el más poderoso del planeta, tenía fuerzas para cada una, incluyendo una armada que todos los años atacaban a los vikingos del Norte, y este año no sería la excepción.

-¡Por Odín!, ¡esto es magnífico!- exclamo Hiccup.

Era la primera vez que salía a volar en varias semanas, y la vista era espectacular.

El deshielo ya había empezado, y los ríos y arroyos estaban muy caudalosos, los arboles, después de varios meses, estaban dejando caer la nieve de sus ramas. La isla estaba de un verde asombroso, los barcos en la bahía tenían sus velas ondeando con el viento, y dragones iban y venían del mar, alimentándose.

En la cima de la montaña que coronaba la isla, había un dragón negro, posado en un risco como un ave a punto de volar, encima de él, había un chico, no muy alto pero si delgado, de tez pálida y pelo castaño oscuro, vestido casi totalmente de negro, camuflándose con su dragón.

Tenía en su espalda una ballesta y un carcaj repleto de saetas, en el cinturón tenía una cuerda y en sus manos sostenía su bien más preciado, el cuchillo de los Haddock.

Hiccup estaba un poco más alto y robusto, tras salir de la herrería y estando tanto tiempo entrenando con Toothless, además se había ganado una cicatriz en una pierna, tras haber salido justo a tiempo de un derrumbe de rocas en ese mismo lugar hace poco tiempo.

Estaba estudiando el cuchillo, que, tras los intensos entrenamientos que terminaron destruyendo su ropa, junto con el mapa que le robo a su padre y Toothless, eran lo único que había traído de Berk.

Su cuchillo tenía un dibujo muy extraño, en el se veía un dragón verde que parecía muy grande, ya que entre sus garras habían barcos vikingos, no sabía que significaba, tal vez el significado fuera otro o tal vez fuera literal, no lo sabía, y lo tenía preocupado, ya que sentía que él tenía que ver en algo con el dibujo.

Le encantaba venir a este lugar, venía cuando quería reflexionar, recordar o simplemente estar solo. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la isla, ya que tenía una vista espectacular y no cualquier dragón lograba llegar. Antes había una roca gigantesca, sobre la cual Toothless se posaba, pero, de un momento a otro, se había desplomado, el Night Fury saltó justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar una lluvia de rocas, que terminaron cortando a Hiccup en una pierna.

Fue en ese momento, que tras ir bajando a toda velocidad de improviso, los ojos de Hiccup se fijaron en el cuchillo, por el otro lado, tenía una insignia extraña, una estrella doble de 4 puntas, el reflejo del sol sobre este cuchillo era muy fuerte, por lo que parecía de que era de plata, además de ser extremadamente afilado.

Divagando sobre el origen del cuchillo, Hiccup recordó de improviso a Berk, y con una ola de nostalgia en el corazón, recordó a Stoick, su padre, con su gruesa barba oscura y su mirada de piedra, a Gobber, con su pierna falsa y su garfio, con un martillo en la mano sana, a su tío Spitelout, muy parecido a su hermano, con un hacha en su espalda y un casco grueso, tal como partió en los barcos la última vez que lo vio.

Y también recordó a Astrid, con su cabello dorado y esos ojos del color de cielo que lo habían enamorado, ya la imaginaba, afilando su hacha pensando en cómo derrotar a un Night Fury.

A Snotlout, con ese casco antiguo y una daga en una mano, sonriéndole burlonamente.

A Fishlegs, con un escudo que no tapaba nada de su cuerpo, intentando dominar a un pequeño Terror.

Y a los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, que como, al parecer, no sabían hacer otra cosa, peleando entre ellos.

Y Hiccup, sin darse cuenta, suspiró, observando el horizonte.

Las cosas no iban diferentes en Berk, por lo menos en el clima, también la nieve se derretía y el verde sustituía al blanco en los caminos y bosques, pero en cuanto a su gente, habían cambiado mucho.

Astrid mató al Pesadilla Monstruosa, terminando con el entrenamiento de ese año, fue un gran honor, pero no lo disfrutó como esperaba, sabiendo que el que se había ganado ese honor primero no estaba para ocuparlo.

En fin, los 5 que quedaban, habían, por así decirlo, _aprobado_ el entrenamiento, ahora podían dejar de ayudar en la retaguardia en caso de un ataque y podían estar en el frente, luchando mano a mano con los dragones.

Debido a eso, Gobber tenía mucho trabajo, haciendo armaduras y armas a la medida de ellos, lo que en el caso de Fishlegs, resultaba tedioso, y también preparando a un nuevo grupo de alumnos para esta temporada.

No habían tenido ataques en el invierno, pero los vikingos de Berk estaban esperando uno para poder salir de búsqueda, y para _levantarle el ánimo_ a su Jefe.

Stoick estaba destrozado por dentro, ya casi no le quedaban esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo, aún así, intentaba disimularlo, pero todos se daban cuenta. Apenas tenía ganas de hablar, pasaba gran parte del tiempo encerrado, pensando en Hiccup.

El que daba las órdenes en realidad era Spitelout, y nadie cuestionaba su autoridad, ni siquiera Gobber, sabiendo que Stoick estaba demasiado deprimido para mandar. Además, Spitelout era un buen sustituto, no hizo ningún cambio en cuanto a planes hechos por Stoick.

Los compañeros de Hiccup pasaban gran parte del tiempo reunidos, charlando o entrenando, Snotlout había dejado de hablar mal de Hiccup después de un arrebato de ira de Astrid y Fishlegs, y ahora se pasaba fanfarroneando sobre los dragones que mataría en el próximo ataque.

-_Por favor; si un Terror lo venció la última vez_- pensó Astrid

-…y si me ataca un Pesadilla Monstruosa esquivare sus llamas y le rajare el cuello con una espada antes de que pueda golpearme, no saldré corriendo como Hiccup en el último ataque.-dijo Snotlout.

-¿Por qué siempre terminas hablando de Hiccup?, pareciera que lo idolatras.- ironizo Tuffnut

-Es que me muero de la risa recordando cómo se comportaba en los ataques, siempre terminaba en desastre.-le respondió.

-Aun así, no sigas, Stoick ya está bastante mal, tú lo sabes más que nadie, es tu tío-le dijo Fishlegs.

-Bueno, está bien, después de todo, tenemos que admitir que fue el único de nosotros con el suficiente valor (o estupidez) para enfrentar a un Night Fury- Finalizo Snotlout.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Le dijo Ruffnut,

-Después de lo que paso, todo es posible, quizás Hiccup vuelva y nos diga de que se había quedado dormido en la bodega de un barco, o algo así.-dijo Snotlout- Aunque francamente, encuentro que Hiccup fue bastante estúpido si creía que podía matar a un Night Fury, ese honor me espera a mi solamente, y te lo _dedicare _a ti Astrid.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Astrid.

-Por favor Astrid, yo soy el futuro jefe de esta aldea y tu eres la más chica más bonita que hay en esta aldea, estamos hechos el uno para el...-le dijo Snotlout, sin poder terminar la frase.

-Parece que no aprende- Dijo Tuffnut, observando el puñetazo de Astrid, que terminó con Snotlout dado vuelta.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero pronto cambiaras de opinión- dijo Snotlout, levantándose y limpiándose, caminando hacia la aldea.

-No lo creo -le respondió Astrid, apartándose un mechón rubio de la frente.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar junto con los demás hacia las luces que comenzaban a encenderse junto con el atardecer en la aldea.-Creó que es el adiós por hoy, tengo que dormir bien para el nuevo entrenamiento de mañana, nos vemos.- se despidió de los demás.

-Yo creo lo mismo, adiós- dijo Fishlegs, yendo atrás de Astrid

-Nosotros también, esperen.- dijeron los gemelos, siguiéndolos.

Gobber observó a los que, desde el día siguiente, volverían a ser sus estudiantes, ahora no solo aprenderían a combatir dragones, sino a también pelear contra otros hombres, fueran romanos o vikingos. Hacía varios años que no había guerra entre vikingos, pero los romanos venían siempre, atacando una aldea a la vez, y Gobber le rogaba los dioses pare que no le tocara a Berk este año, con el jefe en este estado, será muy difícil resistir una guerra con romanos y otra con dragones, por suerte, los gusanos también eran atacados por los romanos, por lo que los tres bandos sufrirían perdidas en caso de un ataque.

Extrañaba charlar con Hiccup, pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba vivo, algo andaba mal en la teoría de Stoick, pero todavía no sabía _qué_.

En fin, ahora, Hiccup no estaba, donde, tampoco lo sabía, pero si sabía que si volvía también se uniría con los demás en el entrenamiento, por lo que le tenía que terminar de hacer su armadura, sería liviana y flexible, pero resistente, y sería negra, no sabía porque, pero creía que Hiccup la preferiría así, como el color de su peor enemigo.

Stoick estaba boquiabierto.

Acababa de descubrir una señal de vida de Hiccup.

Mientras buscaba entre sus cosas notó que faltaba un mapa, el que mostraba las aldeas de las tribus aliadas, ¿sería posible?, no sabía cómo, pero lo creía, de alguna forma Hiccup había dejado la isla, viajando hacia otro lugar, no sabía dónde, pero era mejor que resignarse a que su hijo estaba haciéndole compañía a los dioses.

Era su esperanza, y ya había tomado la decisión, irían de visita a las otras tribus, para saber si sabían algo, pero antes, debían esperar a que los gusanos atacaran, para tener una almohada de tiempo entre un ataque y otro.

Por primera vez desde hacía varios días, saldría de su hogar, debía contárselo inmediatamente a Gobber y Spitelout.

Hiccup volvía de la cima de la montaña, ya hacía frío y estaba atardeciendo, cuando iba llegando al estadio, un Nadder de color azul marino empezó a volar cerca de Toothless.

-Hola Lars, hace mucho frío ¿no?- le dijo Hiccup al jinete del Nadder.

-Demasiado, apenas puedo volar, ¿damos una vuelta y hablamos?-le preguntó Lars

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te siga diciendo cómo hablarle a Camicazi?-Le dijo, intentando no reírse, a su amigo.

-Nooo….nada de eso -le respondió Lars, intentando no sonrojarse- Quería hablarte de algo, ¿tú sabes por qué los dragones atacan a los vikingos?

-Por voluntad, o por su territorio, eso es lo que yo creo.

-No es algo territorial o de voluntad, esta bien, a veces ellos también atacan a los humanos, pero la verdad es que ellos lo único que hacen lo hacen por _miedo._

_-¿Qué?-_le dijo un contrariado Hiccup-¿Miedo a que? ¿Que es lo bastante poderoso como para hacer que los dragones hagan cosas en contra de su voluntad?

-No es _que_, es _quien_- le dijo Lars- Es un… dios, no es el único en su especie, pero hay uno que es el que controla a los dragones que atacan a tanto a los Hooligans, como a las islas cercanas.

-¿Un dios?

-Así es, nosotros le decimos, The Green Death, es un dragón o dragona de un tamaño colosal, como una montaña o más, y le exige tributo a los dragones de esta zona, fue de lo que te hable después de tu primer entrenamiento, si los dragones no lo alimentan, se los come.

Hiccup guardo silencio, procesando lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Y donde se oculta un dragón tan grande? ¿En el fondo del océano?-pregunto Hiccup

-Se oculta en la isla Dragón, junto con los dragones más pequeños, es un lugar vetado, ni tu tribu ni las cercanas a Berk han logrado encontrarla, pero creó que Bertha sabe donde esta, aunque no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Camicazi.-le respondió Lars.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes donde esta?-le preguntó Hiccup

-No, pero creó que se cómo encontrarla.-Le respondió Lars- Pero no será algo seguro, es solo una teoría.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea?

-En realidad, es muy simple, ocupar a un dragón para encontrar al dios-dragón.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Hiccup.- Aunque, ¿Qué haríamos si la encontráramos?

-Ahí entra Toothless, los Nightfury no suelen servir a la Muerte Verde, solo la respetan, y creo que incluso la i_gnoran.-_dijo Lars- Es probable que sean lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes como para derrotarla.

-¿Y qué crees que pasaría si la derrotamos?-pregunto Hiccup

-Supongo; que dejarían de atacar al ganado, y se pondrían mas pasivos, serían como los dragones de esta isla, pescarían para alimentarse e ignorarían a los vikingos.-finalizo Lars- Sería un escenario ideal, incluso podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

-Tienes razón, espera, ¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Paso algo?-preguntó Hiccup, preocupado.

-No, solo pensaba que debías saberlo –le respondió Lars- eras el único en la isla que no lo sabía, por eso lo decía.

El Nightfury y el Nadder estaban volando por sobre la bahía, observando los barcos moviéndose con el viento, finalmente aterrizaron, ambos dragones fueron directamente a "El Corral", el lugar donde dormían todos los dragones de la isla, mientras tanto, Hiccup y Lars fueron al salón común a cenar y charlar un rato con Camicazi y los demás, además de preguntarles más sobre la Muerte Verde.

-Es una verdadera pesadilla enfrentarse con esa cosa, -dijo Camicazi- según mi madre, hace varios años una flota romana encontró la isla y el ejército desembarco para enfrentarse a los dragones, nuestros exploradores los vieron, acercándose desde todos lados hacia el nido, en ese momento se retiraron, no querían ver lo que venía a continuación.

-Sintieron una explosión, y cuando observaron la isla desde lejos, se parecía a un volcán explotando, nunca volvieron a ver a esa flota ni a su ejército, luego de eso, los romanos no volvieron a atacar en años. Ni se te ocurra atacar a esa cosa, los abuelos de mi madre lo intentaron y termino en desastre, desde entonces, solo algunos saben la ubicación de la isla, mi madre es una de ellos, y no me lo dirá hasta que sea Jefa –termino Camicazi

-Pero debe haber una forma, lo sé –dijo Hiccup, jugando con su cuchillo y comprendiendo finalmente el significado del dibujo, que, tal como temía, era literal.

Hiccup se despidió de todos, y fue a ver a Toothless al corral, el dragón casi se le tira encima, pero lo evitó con un rápido salto. Después de eso se sentó cerca de él y le empezó a hablar sobre ese dragón.

-Ahora entiendo porque ustedes nos atacan –le dijo el chico a su dragón- si tan solo mi padre lo supiera.

Inmediatamente después de eso, el chico se dio cuenta de que debía hacer.

Debería mostrarle su padre que los dragones no eran tan malos, y debía convencerlo de que eliminando a la Muerte Verde, todos los problemas que habían tenido con los dragones los últimos 300 años iban a terminar.

Pero convencerlo sería difícil, sobre todo después de haberse escapado, quizás se había equivocado.

Todo eso pensaba Hiccup, antes de irse a dormir, sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir en Berk la siguiente noche.


	6. Destino

Capitulo 6: _Fuego de Dragones_

Gritos, humo y fuego se mezclaban en Berk, el sonido de las mazas golpeando, las espadas saliendo de sus fundas y los arcos silbando se fundían con el sonido del fuego consumiendo la madera, el vapor del agua intentando apagar los incendios, y los gritos de los vikingos unidos a los rugidos de los reptiles alados al recibir una flecha o tras caer y ser rematados.

Una Pesadilla Monstruosa fijo su objetivo, la figura de una joven vikinga rubia con un hacha en una mano y protegiéndose con un escudo y un casco; el dragón bajo y la embistió con el cuerpo.

Pero le salió mal, Astrid lo estaba esperando, saltó hacia un lado evitando la embestida, y con un golpe rápido del hacha dejo fuera de combate al dragón, que rugiendo de dolor, escapó a toda velocidad.

La batalla ya llevaba varios minutos, acababa de anochecer y la gran mayoría de los vikingos estaban despiertos, por lo que el ataque no los tomo por sorpresa.

Eso, sumado a que hasta ese momento no se había sentido la presencia de ningún Night Fury, y a que los nuevos reclutas sobresalieran en el combate con el resto de los Hooligans, habían hecho de que la batalla estuviera prácticamente ganada, pero aún seguían llegando más dragones en el primer ataque de la temporada.

Spitelout y Snotlout estaban defendiendo una catapulta junto con otros vikingos, las flechas iban y venían alcanzando a los dragones, un Nadder cayó derribado encima de la catapulta, destruyéndola e hiriendo a algunos vikingos.

Otros arqueros, al ver al dragón derribado, apuntaron y dispararon hacia el reptil, pero las flechas alcanzaron también a algunos vikingos, entre ellos a Snotlout, que se salvó de milagro por su casco.

El flujo de dragones empezó a disminuir, hasta desaparecer, la batalla había terminado.

Inmediatamente Spitelout gritó ordenando detener el fuego, y remató al Nadder de un hachazo. Después de eso se sacó una flecha de un brazo, sin demostrar mucho dolor, su hijo salió corriendo detrás de los últimos dragones en llegar, sin alcanzar a ninguno, se dio vuelta y camino hacia su padre.

-¡Demonios, no herí a _ninguno_!, ¡Ni siquiera logre ver a uno de cerca!- se lamentó Snotlout, dirigiéndose a su padre- Sentí como que el martillo de Thor me hubiera dado en la cabeza, ¿que fue, una flecha?

-Así es, casi te dan a ti por culpa de ese dragón- respondió Spitelout, sacando la flecha que seguía clavado en el casco de su hijo.-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, y tal vez tengas una mejor cacería.

Stoick y Gobber se acercaban a Spitelout, Snotlout, viendo a Fishlegs y los gemelos reuniéndose con Astrid, se alejó de su padre para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Y dime Gobber, ¿No tuviste ningún problema con los gusanos?-pregunto Spitelout

-Claro que no, un par de Terror intentaron atacarme pero los vencí con una olla - respondió el herrero.

-Vaya, eso sería digno de ver-dejo Spitelout, girando y dirigiéndose a su hermano- ¿Todos están bien Stoick?

-Hasta ahora si, según he visto, solo perdimos un par de ovejas, pero toda nuestra gente está bien- respondió el Jefe, en un tono, que le pareció a Spitelout y también a Gobber, casi feliz. –Quizás ahora incluso podremos salir a navegar en menos de 3 días.

-No tan rápido, todavía faltan las reparaciones de los barcos que fueron dañados hoy- le dijo Gobber- Tendrás que esperar un poco más, una semana por lo menos.

-Eso lo veremos luego, la idea es salir lo antes posible, para volver antes de que los gusanos ataquen de nuevo- dijo Stoick- Si no, tal vez volvamos a una aldea en ruinas.

-¿Sigues con el plan de salir a visitar a las otras tribus?- preguntó Spitelout- ¿Y cómo lo harás sin Hiccup?

Stoick no les había dicho ni a Spitelout ni a Gobber que el verdadero propósito de los viajes era buscar a Hiccup, por lo que esta pregunta lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Stoick, receloso.

-Recuerda que en las visitas debes llevar al heredero para que esté presente en los tratados, y al campeón, para que compita con los otros campeones de las demás tribus.-le respondió Spitelout

-Ah, eso-dijo Stoick, observando a su sobrino charlando con los demás estudiantes de Gobber, aparentó no fijarse en el puñetazo que recibió en la cara por parte de Astrid, probablemente después de otro intento de Snotlout por acercársele.- Recuerda que Snotlout es el heredero mientras Hiccup no vuelva, y el campeón puede designarlo Gobber, de todos modos, son sus alumnos.

-¿Qué yo _qué_?-Pregunto Gobber, que no estaba prestando mucha atención- Ah, claro, _eso_. Que sea Astrid, era la mejor después de Hiccup, y además ella mató al Pesadilla Monstruosa.

-Entonces está decidido, nos acompañaran Snotlout y Astrid –dijo el Jefe- partiremos lo antes posible, que los marineros empiecen a cargar los drakkens. Spitelout, tú le darás a Snotlout la noticia, y además tú decides si nos acompañas o no, queda a tu criterio.

-De acuerdo, prefiero quedarme, tengo un mal presentimiento de este viaje. –dijo su hermano- Se lo diré a Snotlout en mañana en la mañana, respecto a lo demás, buenas noches.

Spitelout después de despedirse empezó a caminar hacia a Snotlout, pero luego cambió de opinión y empezó a caminar hacia su hogar, primero tenía que pensar en cómo decirle la noticia a Snotlout.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?, lo más probable es que los dragones no vuelvan en un buen tiempo, pero con los romanos nunca se sabe –le dijo Gobber a Stoick-

-Completamente, se que los romanos son impredecibles, pero tengo que hacerlo, me arriesgaré- respondió Stoick. -Cambiando de tema, debo felicitarte, amigo mío, los nuevos reclutas son realmente buenos.

-Si, lo sé, pero aún falta el mejor.- se lamentó el herrero- te hubiera encantado verlo en acción, era impresionante, en fin, no está, pero tengo un buen presentimiento, así que si vuelve, ya le tengo casi lista su nueva armadura.

-¿Le hiciste una armadura?

-Por las dudas, este año les toca no solo entrenamiento con dragones, sino que también aprender a luchar contra romanos, y todos necesitan armaduras a su medida para eso.

-Después podrías mostrármela, ya sabía que mi vieja armadura no le iba a quedar, pero aún tenía esperanzas- dijo Stoick, a quien se le ocurrió una brillante idea- ¿Cuánto te falta para terminarla?

-Casi nada, solo el casco, y creo que le añadiré un carcaj, Hiccup tenía más talento con el arco que con las otras armas.

-De acuerdo, si la terminas antes de que partamos, la llevare, quien sabe, si encon…- decía Stoick, cuando se dio cuenta de que Gobber lo miraba fijamente.

-No vas a las otras tribus solo para renovar tratados, ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó Gobber

Stoick miro fijamente a su mejor amigo, y no pudiendo mentirle, opto por contarle todo.

-¿Y por qué crees que ese mapa se lo llevó Hiccup y no se perdió simplemente?- pregunto el herrero.

-No lo sé, fue como un presentimiento o algo, siento que estoy en lo correcto. -respondió Stoick- quizás solo lo hago para no aceptar que Hiccup está… está _muerto._

_-_No digas, eso- dijo Gobber, dándole una palmada con su mano sana en la espalda a Stoick- Hiccup está vivo, lo _sé_. Aunque donde, _sospecho ni que el mismísimo Loki podría responderlo_.

Stoick asintió, se despidió de Gobber y se fue a descansar, por primera vez desde que Hiccup desapareció, dormiría más tranquilo.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡ninguno de ustedes tiene mi permiso para hacer algo tan loco y peligroso como eso!- Big Boobied Bertha estaba furiosa, Hiccup, Lars y Camicazi estaban pidiéndole permiso para ir a la isla dragón. –Incluso aunque llegaran, dentro del volcán de esa isla esta la Muerte Verde, y apenas los vea los atacara, y si lo hace, que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

-Pero es solo un reconocimiento, debo hacerlo, por favor-le suplico Hiccup.

-Hiccup Horrendus Haddock Tercero, ¿crees, que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, inteligente y osado como para vencer y destruir al Dios-Dragón, cosa que ni una flota romana entera ni el grueso del ejercito vikingo ha podido hacer?-pregunto la madre de Camicazi

-Pues no, pero ni los romanos ni nuestros ancestros tenían a un Night Fury- le respondió Hiccup

-Por favor, la madre de mi madre también lo intento, y termino en desastre, al igual que todo el que ha puesto un pie en la isla dragón, aunque sea una legión romana completa –dijo Bertha- tu dragón es excelente, quizás, el mejor que ha logrado montarse, pero aún así es casi imposible que venzas a ese monstruo.

-Aún así debo intentarlo, es la única posibilidad de acabar con la guerra entre los vikingos y dragones –dijo Hiccup- soy capaz de dar mi vida por eso.

-No cederé, hijo de Stoick, ni tu ni nadie puede ir a esa isla, el que lo haga, será desterrado, y es mi última palabra.

-Está bien, pero más temprano que tarde, se que deberé ir, como sea, es mi destino, lo sé- respondió Hiccup, dejando el cuchillo de los Haddock delante de Bertha, dando media vuelta y marchándose, el dibujo del dragón verde resplandeció en los ojos de la jefa de los Bog-Burglar.

Bertha quedo meditando, le pidió a su hija y a Lars que se marcharan, debía pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Hiccup.

Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, y contemplo el dibujo del dragón, igual al que recordaba cuando era niña, y su madre le contaba la historia de su abuela, que cómo, viendo que la guerra entre dragones y vikingos consumía a ambos bandos, decidió intervenir, mandando a todo el ejercito Bog-Burglar y sus dragones, a combatir contra la Muerte Verde, ninguno de esos barcos volvió, y solo un jinete, que apenas pudo llegar a la isla antes de caer inconsciente, les daba la noticia de que el ejército había fallado, y que la Muerte Verde avanzaba hacia la isla.

Si no se hubiera topado con una flota romana a medio camino, destruyéndola y volviendo a su isla, agotada, ninguno de ellos estaría vivo.

Desde entonces estaba vetado volver a esa isla, pero en el corazón de los Bog-Burglar ardía la venganza por sus familias, amigos y seres queridos que habían perecido en la expedición. Y ese fuego seguía vivo hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué crees que haga Hiccup ahora?- pregunto Camicazi a Lars, mientras caminaban hacia el corral.

-Después de conocerlo bastante bien en estos 4 meses, diría que no se rendirá, pero tampoco se arriesgará a ser desterrado, ya perdió un hogar, y no querrá perder otro.-respondió el chico.

-Pero se lo mi madre se lo prohibió, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo ahora?-dijo Camicazi

-No lo sé, pero yo creo que está _decidido, él lo dijo, _tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo- respondió Lars.-Y nosotros deberemos ayudarlo.

-Claro que si, ¡bien dicho!-dijo Camicazi, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lars- Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, _Camicazi _– dijo Lars, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, viendo alejarse a la chica alejarse. –Gracias Hiccup- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Ahora lo entiendo, Toothless, porque no pude matarte esa vez en el lago.-Hiccup estaba en Corral, al lado de su dragón, que descansaba sobre el suelo.- Era nuestro destino, debemos destruir esa cosa, es la única forma de lograrlo, de lograr la paz entre ustedes y nosotros.

El heredero de Berk tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, y llevaba 4 meses en la isla y aún no sabía cuándo podría volver a su hogar, de hecho, no había sabido nada de Berk desde que llegó, y eso lo tenía ansioso.

¿Cómo estarían su padre y su tío? ¿Cómo estaría Astrid? ¿Y Gobber? ¿Y Fishlegs y todos los demás?, ciertamente, lo tenía preocupado, sentía un vació al no estar con la gente que él quería ver, extrañaba mucho a Gobber, y también a Astrid, pese a casi nunca hablar con ella, extrañaba _verla_.

Hiccup estaba preocupado, pero llego a la conclusión de que no debía volver a Berk hasta que la Muerte Verde fuera destruida, aunque eso significara de que el también fuera destruido.

Y con esos pensamientos, Hiccup se quedó dormido ahí mismo, al lado de Toothless, sin saber la sorpresa que le tenía preparado el destino.

-Todo listo mi señor, llegaremos a las tribus bárbaras en menos de 6 semanas.-

-Excelente, ¿qué noticias tienen de Normandía?-

-Los vikingos resistieron, mi señor, la legión fue expulsada del norte de la Galia.

-¿Y los espías en Bretaña?

-No ha vuelto ninguno señor, quedaron atrapados en las batallas entre los celtas y los sajones.

-Demonios, eso no le gustara al emperador, debemos volver a Bizancio lo antes posible, pero antes, tenemos trabajo con esos gusanos.

La flota romana estaba por partir, todos los soldados estaban listos, y los marineros terminaban de cargar el arma secreta de los romanos, el _fuego griego. _

La formula nadie, excepto los romanos, la conocían, era, saliva de dragón con pólvora negra, mezclando estos 2 compuestos formaban una pasta capaz de encenderse, y expandirse durante horas, además de no apagarse, sino crecer con agua, era, el arma que permitía a los barcos romanos dominar todo el Mediterráneo, y poder rivalizar con los únicos barcos mejores que los de ellos, los drakkens vikingos.

Había vientos de guerra.

Los romanos preparaban a su flota para enfrentarse a los vikingos y a los dragones de los mares del Norte.

Stoick preparaba a sus propios barcos para partir de viaje, Snotlout y Astrid ya habían sido informados de que también irían, partirían lo antes posible, volverían en un mes más o menos a Berk.

La Muerte Verde estaba hambrienta, pese al alimento que recién le habían traído sus súbditos, tenía _hambre, _y eso no era bueno ni para los vikingos, para los romanos, o incluso para sus propios dragones, el próximo ataque sería pronto.

Sentía una amenaza cernirse sobre ella, debería estar atenta a cualquier barco o dragón que se acercara a la isla.

Además, sin proponérselo, Hiccup y su padre, además de Astrid y Snotlout, iban directamente al reencuentro.

Los 3 bandos se preparaban para la guerra, y ninguno sabía cómo parar cuando la batalla empezara.

El destino de esa guerra estaba en manos de una sola persona, y Hiccup todavía no sospechaba lo importante que eran sus decisiones.


	7. Velas al Norte

Capitulo 7: Velas al Norte

-¿Será posible?-

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Hiccup había hablado con Bertha sobre la isla dragón, ahora, el chico y Toothless volaban sobre el mar cercano a la isla, los acompañaban Lars y Camicazi; y _ambos_ lucían tan preocupados como él tras observar un punto del océano.

_Había b_arcos en el Norte.

-Si esto es lo que crees Hiccup, es muy grave.-dijo una preocupada Camicazi

15 minutos después, de vuelta en la isla, relataron lo que habían visto a la madre de Camicazi, que se mostro mucho más preocupada que los jinetes.

-Demonios, esto sí que no me lo esperaba,-dijo Bertha- Que envíen a un drakken hacia nuestros visitantes, otro lo seguirá de cerca, en caso de que sean los Hooligans, ambos se quedaran con ellos en aguas profundas, si no lo son, que un barco vuelva.

-Que todos los jinetes disponibles escondan las herramientas de los dragones, Camicazi, Lars, avisen a los otros de que deben llevar todo a la isla Refugio, no hay tiempo para una competencia-ordeno la jefa de los Bog-Burglar- Hiccup, tú debes venir conmigo, sea o no sea tu padre, no deben reconocerte ni aunque estuvieran a un metro de ti, yo misma te ayudare con eso.

-¿Y Toothless?-pregunto el chico.

-Déjalo en manos de Camicazi, ella sabrá donde esconderlo. –respondió Bertha, incorporándose y señalándole al chico que la siguiera- Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Está bien.

Mientras Hiccup se dirigía junto con Bertha a su hogar, Camicazi llevaba a Toothless hacia un corral apartado de la aldea, donde escondían a los dragones más peligrosos, los Nadder y las Pesadillas Monstruosas, y queahora contaría además con nada menos que un Night Fury.

Toda la aldea hervía como un hormiguero, todos corrían escondiendo cosas y a los dragones, los marineros preparaban sus barcos, en caso de que no fueran visitantes amistosos, y, con el mismo propósito, repartían armas en cada hogar.

Hiccup no se reconoció a sí mismo, llevaba una armadura grande y pesada, que cubría todo su cuerpo, y un casco con una visera que apenas le permitía ver, desde afuera, nadie notaría que dentro de esa mole de metal estaba Hiccup Horrendus Haddock Tercero, el heredero de Berk.

o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o-l-o

La flota de Stoick navegaba en las cercanías de la isla de los Bog-Burglar, dirigiéndose directamente al puerto, el viaje era tranquilo, pero los dragones de la isla ya habían empezado a acercarse a los barcos, ignorándolos, sin embargo, en el barco insignia de la flota se oían gritos en cubierta.

-¡Esto es denigrante! ¡Hace 5 años deje muy claro de que nunca quería volver a esta condenada isla! –gritó Snotlout, después de recibir una reprimenda por parte de un marinero, tras haber intentado lanzar un hacha a un dragón que volaba cerca del barco en el que estaban, sin dar en el blanco, y dando en el barco vikingo que había a su derecha, quedando clavada en un costado.

El mismo marinero le informó que estaban cerca de la isla de los Bog-Burglar, y le recordó sus extrañas costumbres.

Los gritos de Snotlout no despertaron a Astrid, qué dormía después de cumplir con sus obligaciones a bordo, en cambió el resto del barco subió para saber que causaba tanto alboroto, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que solo eran los dragones _mascota_ de los Bog-Burglar.

-¡Silencio Snotlout! –Dijo Stoick a su sobrino –Esto no es un paseo, tenemos que renovar tratados con los Bog-Burglar, y mientras estemos aquí soportaremos sus costumbres, aunque sean tan extrañas.

El chico se calmó y empezó a observar a 3 dragones que volaban lejos y alto, en dirección a la isla a la que se dirigían. Poco tiempo después los vigías avisaron de que los Bog-Burglar enviaban una partida de reconocimiento. Snotlout no pudo evitar pensar que los dragones que había visto les habían avisado.

Y eso lo inquietaba de una forma que no le gustaba.

Llevaban casi un mes de viaje en el mar, y hasta ahora todo había sido muy alentador, la mayoría de las tribus cercanas parecían encantadas con la idea de que Hiccup hubiera desaparecido para siempre, y si bien, según Stoick el objetivo de los viajes era renovar tratados, en todas las islas preguntaba por su hijo, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta, que le quitaba las esperanzas a Stoick y se las daba a Snotlout.

Si ese bicho raro de Hiccup desaparecía para siempre, Snotlout podía por fin ocupar el lugar que le tocaba en la tribu de los Hooligans, como su líder, y con ese poder, por fin tener a Astrid a su lado, esa idea lo seducía, al punto de ser capaz de hacer lo que fuera por cumplirla.

En fin, en otro de sus problemas, _los gusanos_, tampoco estaban ociosos; habían recibido varios ataques en altamar, e incluso uno durante una visita a otra tribu en tierra firme, en todas las ocasiones había tratado de todas las maneras atraer la atención de Astrid, intentaba ser el mejor en las batallas, pero era inútil, la chica era demasiado hábil en el combate.

Y ahora estaban casi al final de su viaje, sin noticias de Hiccup, con un par de barcos de la flota que necesitaban urgentemente ser reparados, y con Astrid siendo tan indiferente con él como en el principio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Demonios! ¡Carguen esa ballesta! ¿Esta lista? ¡Fuego!

La flecha gigante voló y atravesó de un lado a otro a una Pesadilla Monstruosa, que se hundió en el rugiente océano sin alcanzar a devolver el golpe. Otros dragones llegaron, dirigiéndose a la flota, un reptil alado se poso en el barco insignia.

El capitán de los soldados romanos empuño su _gladius, y fue el primero en _atacar al dragón que se había posado en su barco, el Nadder recibió la espada en un costado del vientre, y rugiendo de dolor, salió volando del barco, dejando un reguero de sangre en cubierta.

Estaban en medio del Mar del Norte, con el océano rugiendo, y con reptiles alados atacando a la flota en medio de la nada, un panorama nada alentador, pero solo era rutina para la disciplinada legión romana, que repelía, con una efectividad envidiable incluso para los vikingos, los ataques de los dragones.

Los soldados se formaron en un escudo humano, y protegiéndose con los verdaderos escudos, se protegieron del fuego de los dragones, hasta que el ataque ceso.

-Capitán, recuento de daños- ordeno el superior romano, saliendo del interior del barco de la forma más solemne que pudo aparentar.

El jefe de la expedición, el General Crixo, era un hombre de temer, tanto en el manejo de las armas como en diplomacia.

Se decía que era descendiente del mismísimo Flavio Aecio, el General que salvo al Imperio Romano de los hunos, para ser asesinado por el mismo Emperador Romano que defendió de los barbaros, un par de años después, aún así, su figura seguía siendo legendaria.

Crixo había combatido contra los persas y los godos en la Galia, luego fue designado guardia pretoriano del Emperador, todo eso lo habían hecho el hombre ideal para la expedición en el Mar del Norte, sin embargo, los altos mandos habían pasado por alto un detalle.

_El General Crixo temía más que nada en el mundo a los dragones._

Por eso se refugiaba en el interior del barco en cada ataque, dejando en el mando a sus subordinados.

-Las velas están dañadas, tendremos que navegar a la mitad de la velocidad hasta cambiarlas, perdimos dos hombres en el barco.-respondió el Capitán

-¡Demonios! ¿Estos malditos reptiles no paran de fastidiarnos desde que llegamos a este Mar maldito, cuanto falta todavía para llegar a la tierra de los barbaros?

-Nos demoraremos un poco mas de 2 semanas para llegar a la tribu más próxima, sin embargo, son un objetivo que no me agradaría atacar, los habitantes de esa isla son extraños, incluso entre los barbaros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el General.

-Ellos tienen un trato especial con estos malditos reptiles, una especie de _alianza,_ no se atacan entre ellos –respondió el Capitán.

-Ah claro, los tales Bog-Burglar –dijo el General

-¿Los conoce? ¿Cómo?

-Capitán, ni yo ni el Imperio han llegado hasta acá solo por la habilidad en el combate, estudiar al enemigo es una de las tácticas más importantes para ganar una guerra. –respondió fríamente el General- ¿Y usted como los conocía Capitán?, dudo que de la misma manera que Yo.

El Capitán titubeo un poco, antes de responder.

-Mis padres eran nórdicos, siempre hablaban de su juventud entre su pueblo, y asi me he enterado de muchas de sus costumbres y tradiciones.-respondió el Capitán.

-Entiendo- respondió el General, los barbaros o sus descendientes eran algo común en las legiones, desde el tiempo de la Republica, el General había combatido junto a ellos en todas las campañas de su vida. – ¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Podríamos enviar una partida de elite, para atacar el pueblo de los Bog-Burglar, el resto de la flota podría seguir hacia las siguientes Islas.-Respondió el Capitán

-Entonces eso haremos, espero que tenga razón, buenas noches Capitán-

-Buenas noches General-

La flota Romana enfilo hacia la Isla de los Bog-Burglar, al mismo tiempo que la Flota de Stoick se encontraba con los Drakkens de la tribu aliada, mientras tanto, en la Isla ocurrían cosas…

-Todo está listo, madre –dijo Camicazi

-Justo a tiempo, ya se acercan –dijo Bertha al observar el muelle.

-¿Y Hiccup?-preguntó Camicazi

Bertha iba a responder, cuando la voz del Hooligan se escucho, Camicazi miro hacia donde se escucho la voz, pero lo único que vio fue alguien con una armadura negra y por lo que se veía, muy _pesada_.

-¿Hiccup? Por Odín Madre, hiciste un excelente trabajo, ¡ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que era el!

-Lo sé hija, esperemos que funcione, si Hiccup permanece en silencio, no creo que tendremos problemas

-¿Pero y si mi Padre se pregunta por qué alguien andaría con una armadura tan pesada en un momento como este? –pregunto Hiccup

-Bueno… ehhh… no había pensado en eso, tendrás que permanecer lejos de tu padre, Hiccup, es lo mejor- entonces cambio de parecer- Tengo una idea, Camicazi, dile a los demás aprendices que también se pongan sus armaduras, también tu, y que permanezcan con Hiccup el mayor tiempo posible, asi no destacara mucho y pasara desapercibido, cuida de que no hablen de mas, pueden arruinar todo - Ordeno Bertha

-Está bien madre, Hiccup vamos –Dijo Camicazi antes de salir corriendo, siendo seguido por un Hiccup que no se paraba de quejar sobre la armadura.

En esos momentos la flota de Stoick atracó, y se dispusieron a desembarcar, justo antes de que Stoick pisara el muelle, Hiccup regresó, junto con todos los demás estudiantes, vestidos con sus armaduras, la de Camicazi era plateada y liviana, junto con tener un yelmo, la de Lars era un poco mas tosca, pero aun asi era liviana, comparada con la de Hiccup.

Entonces el Hooligan miro hacia el muelle, donde distinguió la figura de su padre, resaltando entre todas, caminando hacia Bertha, por un momento no supo si quedarse o salir corriendo a recibirlo, pero inmediatamente recordó su situación, y mantuvo la compostura, siguió con la vista al resto de la comitiva, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, porque una joven con una larga cabellera rubia estaba en medio de los hombres, caminando por el muelle.

Astrid observo todo a su alrededor, evaluando la isla, le pareció muy parecida a Berk, pero con las claras huellas de un comportamiento anormal, para empezar, las casas parecían ser antiguas, no como las de Berk, que eran reemplazadas constantemente por los ataques de dragones, y la gente parecía diferente, se les notaba en la cara que no sufrían tanto como en su hogar, además la mayoría eran mujeres, y los hombres permanecían apartados.

Siguió observando y se topo con un grupo de adolecentes, quizás de su misma edad, vestidos con armaduras, incluyendo a uno que le llamo la atención por lo grande de su armadura, y otro, que vestido con una armadura plateada y un yelmo blanco, le pareció sin duda que era el –o la- líder, sería interesante combatir contra él.

Como campeona de Berk, había luchado en todas las islas en las que habían recalado, pero no le había parecido muy interesante, ella había vencido a todos, dejando muy orgulloso a su padre, que viajaba junto a ella, y al jefe Stoick.

Sin embargo sentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Y asi el destino alcanzo a Hiccup.


End file.
